horum_vestirefandomcom-20200214-history
Horum Vestire
Horum Vestire is a group of adventurers founded in Jorenn Village, and cemented following the events of the Siege of Westruun. A large variety of characters have worked with the group over the course of the campaign, and it is currently comprised of 6 main members. Current Members Hothgar Shadowspine Hothgar is a bronze dragonborn sorcerer, who is slowly learning to control the magical abilities granted by his Wild Magic Bloodline. Hothgar joined the party in Jorenn Village as one of the founding members, and has remained with the group ever since. As a child he served as a member of the Cult of Orcus, but has been fighting against the Cult ever since leaving his home in the village of Koranis. LaGug Lagug is a half-orc bard, known for their talents at playing the bagpipes - utilizing thier studies into the lore of the world to grant themself an edge during combat. LaGug joined the group in Jorenn Village as one of the founding members, and has remained with the group ever since. Little is known about LaGug's history, but it's bound to be an interesting story! Ricril Ricril is a human rogue, known for his quickness and his ability to get the drop on his enemies. Ricril joined the group in Jorenn Village after more members of the Cliffkeep Shadows were asked to provide aid in defeating a goblin encampment. Ricril keeps his past fairly well hidden, but he holds a fascination with magic - and has a turbulent history with the Thieve's Clasp in Westruun. Estheryn Estheryn is a triton shaman, who utilises the knowledge and powers of her ancestors to grant her magical talents in battle. She is attuned to the ocean and prefers to spend as much time as possible near the water. Joining the party with Ricril in Jorenn Village, she helped the party defeat the goblin encampment before heading her own way - then rejoining the party after their arrival in Westruun, remaining as a member ever since. Estheryn was the crown princess of Aqua Regia, capitol city of the tritons - but following the city's destruction her memory was lost and she found herself in the care of an old woman. She was known as Nought until her arrival in Stillben, when her true identity was revealed. Eyin Eyin is a half-elf, who joined the party as a talented ranger, helping to escort a caravan to Jorenn Village. He has remained with the party ever since. During his travels with Horum Vestire, he made a pact with a celestial being known as Certus, who granted him some powerful magical powers. Eyin was born in a village to the north of Tal'dorei, to two parents who dabbled in dark magic. Eyin's village was destroyed during his childhood, and he and his brother barely escaped with their lives. Eyin lost his brother, but found him later in the Astral Plane, absorbed into the body of a demon. Niphina Niphina is a gnomish druid who joined the party on the outskirts of Westruun, hoping to aid the party in rescuing the children who had been kidnapped. Following the dungeon, she helped the guild on various other tasks before rejoining the party during their preparations for the Siege of Westruun. She has remained with the party ever since. Niphina was born in a village known as Wolfpine, deep in the Verdant Expanse - but following her parents deaths, she left to pursue the life as an adventurer. Little more is known about her history. Previous Members The Forlorn The Forlorn was a dwarven fighter who used magical talents to bolster his fighting abilities. He was a stalwart leader for the group and a higher up member of the Cliffkeep Shadows. He was one of the founding members of Horum Vestire in the town of Jorenn Village, but departed the group upon arrival in Westruun and has not returned since. Balti Gazadriel Balti is a wood elf Cleric dedicated to the Everlight, a disciple of light and healing. Balti was the 4th founding member of Horum Vestire in the town of Jorenn Village, and remained with the group until after the children were rescued from the dungeon - when she departed to spend more time with her church. Balti joined the group briefly to bolster their forces defending Westruun during the siege, but did not remain. Passion Starlight Passion is a Tabaxi Mastermind who works for the Thieve's Clasp, and runs a prostitution ring within Westruun. Passion and LaGug held a relative romance during her time with the group, and her disappearance following the events of the Siege of Westruun had an effect on him. Passion joined Horum Vestire as their guide to finding the thieve's guild, and remained with the party until the siege of Westruun, when she slipped away as the dust settled. She hasn't been seen since, and her whereabouts are unknown. Diliah Banestrike Diliah is an Aasimar Cleric, dedicated to the destruction of the undead. Diliah joined the party during the journey into the thieve's guild, to oversee their actions and ensure they stayed to their task. She remained with the party through the Siege of Westruun, and headed with them to the city of Aqua Regia - but remained on the ship when the party was transported to the Astral Plane. Diliah and Horum Vestire have been separated since then. Guest Members Ayla LiiLii Ayla is an Aasimar paladin who serves as a high ranking member of the Cliffkeep Shadows. She's assisted the group on two occasions - during the raid on the goblin camp in Jorenn Village, and protecting the city during the Siege of Westruun. She was responsible for destroying one of the demons commanding the siege, with an extremely critical divine smite. Bright Bright is a tabaxi monk, skilled at throwing a punch. He is an ally of Ayla, and assisted the party in defending Westruun at the request of Ayla. Bright departed Westruun shortly after, declining a reward - his whereabouts are currently unknown. Skullmaster, Master of Skulls Skullmaster is a hulking goliath barbarian, who acts as an assistant and servant for a mage named Helrati, who lives in a tower outside of Westruun. Skullmaster joined the party when he requested their assistance in rescuing his master, Helrati, from the plane of fire. Skullmaster was not a particularly intelligent person, but was a large asset during the fight. He had an intelligent cat named "Sir Floofington" on his shoulder at all times. Steve Stevenson Steve was encountered and joined Horum Vestire in the astral plane, where it was revealed he had miscast the 'Wish' spell, and managed to accidentally open a portal to the Nine Hells. Steve assisted the party and the angels in service of Certus to close the portal, and was teleported to Wolfpine with the party - where he joined them for a night of drinking before vanishing in a burst of thunder. = Category:Groups